


Haunting Memories.

by BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk



Series: Hana. [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenagers, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk/pseuds/BobbleHeadMonitorLampDesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana still remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to dive headfirst into expanding Hana's lore a bit. On the surface she's a normal teen. But let's not forget she's been in war.

The loud roaring surrounded her like a prison. It was compressing her, she looked down at the ground and took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Shaking, she hadn’t even noticed it, but now that she examined the rest of her body, she was shaking profusely. She groaned, clenched her fists, and squeezed her eyes shut. 

No, that was no good. The minute she closed her eyes she was immediately taken back to the memory that haunted her most. The roaring suddenly warped and twisted to the loud sounds the monolith had made on its second attack, she pictured her fellow soldiers being ripped out of their MEKA units, torn to shre-

Hana opened her eyes and shook her head quickly to snap herself out of the memory. “No! Stop this! Put on a smile, for you fans!” She scolded herself angrily. The loud roar only grew in intensity as the crowd of fans awaited for their idol, Hana Song, D.Va to emerge onto the stage. 

Hana took one final breath and spread a smile across her face. She had become very good at hiding the troubled person she had become ever since the Korean Army had drafted her. No one was able to see through the mask she wore every day. To everyone she was still the young, teenage, fun loving Hana Song. She intended to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Be sure to comment with feedback, if you have any, I'd much appreciate it!


End file.
